Halo: fight or death
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: This is the story of a unusual Spartan, in charge of a fleet, commissioned by the Unsc leaders to inspire morale, question is. Does he really want to lead? Rated t for violence and death. Infrequent updates.
1. Call to war

**Sup guys, lighting wolf here, back with another story. This one about Halo. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

"Sir, we are tracking Covenant forces on Harvest. Unsc _Spirt of Fire_ is on station." Admiral Nick Davis walked up the bridge steps to the window of the Unsc _Gargantuan_ as the Infinity class super carrier and its fleet consisting of 20 Charon light frigates, 12 Paris class heavy frigates, and 20 Stalwart class escort frigates flew with the massive ship.

"Damn it, and we just sent half of the fleet off for supplies. Comm, get me the Captain, ready all weapons and get ground forces prepped. I'm going in as well, Captain Joseph, you have the ship while I'm gone." The Captain nodded as the Officer left the bridge and took the elevator down to the Spartan deck.

"Sir." A group of marines said as the Admiral passed them. Ethan stepped into a machine as it fitted Enforcer class Gen 2 Mjolnir armor and handed a Br 85 service rifle to the Admiral. A hologram of a girl with a look of a teen with orange coloration and Summer clothing popped up.

"Samantha, Rose is here then?" Nick asked as the Spartan/Officer decided to ask about his friend.

"Yes, I am still surprised that they put a Spartan in charge of a naval fleet." Nick laughed.

"High command wanted to try something new for morale and decided that putting a Spartan in charge might help and make the Navy stronger. I don't personally understand it, I used to be a Spartan before they signed me up for this, Sam." Nick took the chip and put it in his helmet before slipping the helmet on as he walked to the hanger where a D79-TC Pelican was being readied. A Spartan wearing Reddish, black Copperhead Mjolnir armor with 2 M6H Magnums on her waist. Another Spartan had on Scout armor with a SRS99- S5 AM sniper on his green, armored back. The final Spartan sported Soldier armor with purple coloring and holding a M395 DMR in his hands.

"Great work seeing the Wolfpack all fired up, Rose, you tell them what's going on down on Harvest?" The Spartan 4 nodded as the Spartans climbed into the pelican as it, and 8 others were launched from the flagship.

"Sir, we have reports of 3 covenant destroyers in low orbit and multiple dropships on approach to Alpha base."

"Shoot them down, Captain, I'm as much Spartan as I am officer. You let me handle the infantry. Just take out whatever isn't dead when we are done." Nick clicked off his comm as he readied his rifle before jumping off the dropship as snow crunched under his boots. He lifted his rifle as Elites and grunts charged the group.

"Drop them!" Ethan fired with his battle rifle as the others followed suit and soon the snow was littered with the alien's corpses as the Spartans stepped over them. Ethan looked up the _Gargantuan_ fired on the _Cpv-class_ Destroyers as they were broken in half by the assault. The massive warship then took their place over the sky as Ethan and the others climbed a hill before sliding down and firing on more Covenant forces.

"Sir, we have scanned the planet and gotten in contact with _Spirt_. Their telling us Covenant forces are hunkering down at a temple at the other end of the canyon."

"Then we have our target, Captain, you have orders to launch air support to assist in the battle. Nick out." The Spartan stepped towards the base.

Author notes

 **Ok, I actually wanted to do this idea. A Spartan being an Admiral and** the **Unsc being on more even ground then the Covenant. I won't try and make the Unsc overpowered. Next chapter maybe on the weekend or not. Until next chapter, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Misson to Arcadia

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Death. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

Nick fired his Br-85 into the Elite as he stepped over its corpse as dozens of marines rushed past the Spartan, MB5s blasting away at Covenant soldiers as 2 D77 pelicans from _Spirt of Fire_ landed near him. Nick walked back to alpha base as a monitor turned on.

"Nick." Lord Hood said as the Spartan turned to speak to the monitor.

"Sir." The Admiral cleared his throat to speak to the Spartan.

"I have a new position that me and the council made up. I know you don't like to be called Admiral and considering we need an officer that can answer directly to highcom, we are promoting you the rank of supreme commander. I will have full details when you are back on _Gargantuan,_ you have full command of all UNSC forces in the system unless we say so, Admiral Hood out." The Spartan slipped on his helmet and marched out into the snow as a G79 pelican from _Gargantuan_ landed and the Spartan got in as the dropship lifted off.

"Samantha, I need an update, _Spirit's_ forces just pushed into the cavern. Any sign of Covenant naval forces yet?"

"No, I am not picking up anything, I do have news however from UNSC _Tribute to Glory_. They have reported that the rest of our fleet is coming but a lot are being rerouted to Arcadia, I do however, have news that Blue team is inbound from another assignment." Nick looked at the _Gargantuan_ as Samantha spoke up.

"It's been two years since I have been near S2s, blue team…. It's been even longer, Sam." The dropship touched down in a hanger bay on the _Infinity_ class- supercarrier as Nick stepped up onto a lift as it took him to the flagship's bridge.

"Commander on deck!" The crew saluted as Nick sighed and walked past the crew to the holotable, Samantha and 2 Navy Lieutenants stood by the table as it flared to life.

"Something tells me the Covenant are here to just glass the place, they wouldn't take interest in something unless it means it's from one of their 'gods.' Continue to scan the area, we could have missed something and I'm not too keen on taking risks unless we have all our cards on the table." The Lieutenants nodded as Samantha spoke up, Nick removed his armor as the Ai spoke.

"Transmission from _Spirt of Fire_ , they found coordinates that led to Arcadia. They just talked to Admiral Cole for permission to investigate." Nick turned to speak.

"Blue team as well?"

"Yes, sir," The Ai chirped as Nick pondered this.

"Recall our ground forces and set a course for Arcadia. Tell the fleet to stay at the edge of the system when we jump, we and the _Spirt_ are going to be the first ones in."

"Roger, sir." Nick walked past a picture of him, fireteam Wolfpack and Blue team on a mission.

Author notes

 **Ok, I just wanted to make another chapter so this story is out of the way for next week, I will post another chapter on next Sunday if I can. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. New orders

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Die. Enjoy the 1700-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(UNSC** _ **Infinity-Class Supercarrier UNSC Eternity,2531**_ **)** __

Nick always liked the name _Eternity_ , it made the massive Super Carrier seem like it would be around forever.

"Commander, transmission from Earth…."

One of the Lieutenants on the bridge ordered, Nick nodded, he also found the name 'Nick' to be funny, especially because it was mostly a nickname and wasn't his actual name.

"I'll handle it in my ready room, Lieutenant Cunard."

Nick muttered before he turned, spun on his heel and marched towards his ready room, he was a Spartan, not a naval officer… And yet the top brass had decided to make him a commander, something he didn't understand.

Then again, he was a soldier, and soldiers didn't question their orders… Even if they seemed too strange to make any bit of sense in the slightest.

"Commander Nathan, I see you got back from your recon of Harvest…"

Nick heard as he entered the ready room, he frowned at the use of his birth name but said nothing of the matter, arguing with his commanding officers would do nothing.

" _Spirt of Fire_ left to pursue Covenant forces…. I haven't found a trace of them since _Roman Blue_ went to retrieve their comns beacon…. Then again, they could be maintaining radio silence, it's the only way I can see them remaining quiet this long… Sir…"

Nick muttered, he was as much a Spartan as he was a Naval Officer, it was in his heart to be as much a soldier as he was a leader.

"Let _Roman Blue_ handle _Spirt_ , Commander…. We are having a V.I.P come to Reach, we want you to travel to Luna, pick up the V.I.P, then bring them to Reach for debrief…. I know you would like to be on the frontlines, commander… But _Eternity_ is the biggest warship we have and the only supercarrier the **UNSC** has at the moment…. I'll tell you why you were selected for all this once the mission is over… Hood, over and out."

Admiral Hood said before cutting the transmission, Nick frowned when his personal datapad lit up like a star.

"Commander, coordinates have been laid in, jumping to Luna in five…. Any orders after that?"

Nick heard from one of his Lieutenants, one of which he didn't know her name, he frowned at this.

"Get a Pelican ready and clear a room for the V.I.P…. If anyone will need me, I'll be in my quarters getting a nap…"

Nick muttered, he knew it wouldn't be proper to sleep at the moment, but he knew someone would come and wake him up when they needed him, the _Eternity_ needed its commander as much as the next warship.

 **(Earth** _ **, Sol System**_ **, 12 hours later.)**

A D79-TC Pelican was launched from _Eternity_ around the same time XO Blaine Tatham had gone to wake up his commander.

It took 10 minutes for Nick to get dressed, look presentable and then travel to the Hanger where a Platoon of ODSTs and Spartan 4s were waiting for the Pelican, a pair of F-41 Broadswords escorting the dropship inside.

"Makes you wonder why they didn't just take a Prowler and leave us out of this… Being stuck to guard duty, commander…"

Blaine muttered, Nick nodded but frowned nonetheless at that remark.

Prowlers wouldn't have survived much longer then a few hours, with the amount of radiation and the lack of serious firepower aboard a ship like that, it would be lucky to last a single hour.

Which Nick didn't trust being the commander of _Eternity_ , he did know why Hood had given them this mission.

"Not all prowlers have the firepower to blast a moon in half, or the Forerunner tech on our side, Lieutenant…"

Nick muttered, and it was true, the _Eternity_ had more then enough firepower to destroy almost any Covenant Ship, and it was fast and well armored.

It might have been 17 Kilometers long, but it was basically a flying fortress, Nick knew of no other ship better suited to carry a V.I.P then an _Infinity_ -class Supercarrier.

"Well sir… I believe that's all a matter of option, commander."

Nick heard and nodded, the Pelican landed and 2 Spartan 4s stepped up to guard the V.I.P.

Nick frowned, instead of a General or Fleet official, it was a woman holding something in her hands.

But it was who she was that Nick was ready to jump back from, he knew who this woman was and why it was so important that the Covenant didn't so much as lay a claw on her.

Standing in front of her was Dr. Catherine Halsey, the mother of the Spartan 2 project, the same one that had inspired the Spartan 4s and the one who had helped the UNSC get closer to winning the war against the Covenant.

Potential war crimes be damned, he waved her forward as the Spartans followed, holding their MH6 Magnums tightly.

"Dr. Halsey, I wasn't expecting you to be the V.I.P…. Lord Hood isn't the best at Details…"

Nick said, Halsey didn't react to the comment, she simply nodded, Nick frowned, Halsey had also been the reason Nick worked with a certain Spartan 2 that he liked the most.

"Commander… I assume that a room is ready?"

Halsey said, Nick nodded and turned to the two Spartans guarding the Doctor.

"Escort Dr. Halsey to her room, then lay in a course to Earth…"

Nick ordered, his Spartans nodded and turned on their heels, escorting the Doctor away as Nick frowned at the turn of events.

Dr. Halsey here and aboard the _Eternity_? It didn't make sense in the slightest, then again, there had to be another motive that he wasn't able to see or something.

Then again, it was bad to spill the beans like that, Nick turned to one of his officers and motioned for them to take the Doctor to her room.

"You sure that having her aboard is a good idea?"

Blaine asked, Nick grunted and they left, they went to the tram and took it towards the bridge.

"This is the most heavily armed, fastest, most advanced warship in the entire UNSC Navy, Lieutenant, if she isn't safe here, she won't be safe anywhere else… Tell the bridge to lay a course to Reach and make sure they knew we're on our way…. The faster we get to Reach, the faster we get back to the war, Lieutenant… We're soldiers… This is what we do…"

Nick muttered before they exited the tram, they passed navel crew, Marines, Scientist and ONI Personal, all of which stepped out of the way of the two naval officers.

"You know I'm going on the next deployment... Unless its Naval Combat, I'm better on the ground then I am watching _Eternity_ drop off a few platoons of Marines…"

Nick muttered, he crossed his arms in frustration, he was a Spartan, he knew that the Covenant posed so much of a threat in orbit that _Eternity_ was the best weapon mankind had.

But Spartans were the best soldiers in the UNSC, and the best ground forces, ODSTs and their egos be damned.

"I won't stop you, Commander, I just hope that next deployment isn't us being a cruise liner…. We haven't been able to use the _Eternity_ against a Covenant force for weeks."

Blaine muttered, Nick nodded, he was eager to see _Eternity_ in combat against the Covenant, besides _Infinity_ , the only other ship that could equal either ship in the UNSC Navy was the _UNSC Trafalgar_ , a _Punic-_ Class Super Carrier.

Nick briefly wondered how Reach was military wise before dismissing it, Reach was the home of the Spartan 1 and Spartan IIs, Earth was the home of the Spartan IIIs and IVs.

"Course laid in, Commander, going now…."

Nick heard as the _Eternity_ vanished into Slipspace, leaving nothing but a void for a few minutes.

 **(Reach, Epsilon Eridani system, 8 hours later.)**

 _Eternity_ came out of Slipspace by Tural, one of Reach's moons and it descended towards Reach and its fleet.

"Over 150 Ships and 20 MAC stations… Makes me wonder how anything can bring it down…"

Blaine stated before moving off the bridge, one of Nick's Lieutenants contacted Admiral Stanforth, Nick wanted for himself to deliver the Doctor, but he had been given orders for a D77 Pelican to deliver her to the _Leviathan_. He frowned at this, but he wouldn't question ONI, even if he hated the damn boogeymen for keeping his job hard and making it hard to fight.

"Commander, we are getting a report from _Leviathan_ , we have new coordinates to travel to…. Reach… Seems the brass wants to talk to you… They said full armor if you want."

Nick heard and smiled, he turned to the same Lieutenant and gave a few orders as he walked towards the bridge doors.

"Get a Pelican prepped and see if you can get to orbit…. I'll be back in 4 hours… Don't think you'd want to wait till my Pelican breaks orbit."

Nick joked and got a chuckle from his bridge crew as he went to get his gear together.

"If they say I can come as a Spartan… I'll come as a spartan…."

Nick muttered before laughing as he took the tram to his quarters.

 **(UNSC D79-TC Pelican** _ **Delta 27**_ **.)**

Nick cracked his neck and his arms as the Pelican began to land, he could see _Eternity_ settling into Orbit. 

"Commander, we will be landing in 2 minutes."

The pilot said as Nick cracked his arms and looked up at _Eternity_ and smiled.

"Nothing is going to stop us soon… This war will be tough… But over soon."

Nick muttered, little did he know how well 20 years would fare for the UNSC.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but I will be returning to it soon. Next chapter is going to show Nick and the crew of** _ **Eternity**_ **fighting at Reach, it will be one of the few time skips in the story and will be Friday I think. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Battle of Reach

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Die. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Halo, 343 and Microsoft do.**

 **(UNSC** _ **Infinity-Class Supercarrier UNSC Eternity, 2551**_ **, August 18** **th** **.)**

 _Eternity_ was in the middle of a massive storm of fire around her, UNSC Frigates, Cruisers and Destroyers fired Archer Missiles and MAC Rounds from their weapons.

"Fire Archer Missiles Line A and B! keep those Broadswords between the cruisers and us!"

Nick ordered, _Eternity_ was only ship with shields and it was the only ship in the fleet which was able to stand its ground against the Covenant Fleet.

That being said, _Eternity_ was only one ship, and as strong and how powerful the ship couldn't handle the entire fleet alone.

A _Phoenix-Class Support_ _Ship_ was supplying _Eternity_ with fresh ammo and more supplies.

"This went to hell faster than I thought it would, Commander…"

Nick heard, he had given command of the surrounding ships to Blaine, _Eternity_ had destroyed 4 cruisers and over 2 dozen _Seraph_ -Class Fighters.

"I wish _Leviathan_ and the Admirals told us what the game plan was…"

Nick heard from one of the bridge Lieutenants, he wished they had been given orders besides Blockade the planet, he also knew about Operation Red Flag.

If they hadn't been searching for a Covenant Flagship, the UNSC would have kept the Covenant from reaching Orbit.

New Alexandria wouldn't be like it was before… Nick resolved not to let the Covenant get another damn hand on the planet.

"Have the _Stridents_ keep those Covenant Cruisers from getting near the more vulnerable Frigates…. They have shields, they can take the hit, just like the _Broadswords_."

Nick ordered, _Eternity_ had gotten the command of a group of UNSC Cruisers, Frigates, 2 Carriers and 4 Destroyers.

"Commander, another wave of Covenant Warships, their sending all Seraphs first… Probably want to get close enough to launch plasma torpedoes…"

Nick heard from another Lieutenant, he crossed to the bridge window and saw that 4 dozen Seraphs backed up by 7-CCS Class Battlecruisers, 4 SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes, and 3 CAS-Class Assault Carriers.

So, the Covenant had noticed _Eternity_ , recognized as a threat, and resolved to destroy the warship that dared to deny them their invasion of Reach.

"Turn us and bring the MAC guns to bear, shields to starboard…. Let's give them a taste of _Eternity's_ firepower… If we have any Longswords or anything like that out there, tell them they're on point defense, _Eternity_ and the rest of our Squadron can handle the rest... Tell every UNSC ship around us to ready MAC Guns and Archers for another barrage… Anything that gets around _Eternity_ can face the Broadswords."

Nick ordered, he turned back to the Covenant fleet baring down on them, if he hadn't been needed to command _Eternity_ , he would be clearing out Covvies on the surface of Reach.

But Nick knew that _Eternity_ needed him to command it.

"Time till Covenant fleet gets to bombardment range?"

Nick heard from Blaine, he turned back to the Bridge window, _Eternity_ had shield generators, she could take a hit, unlike the rest of the UNSC fleet.

That, combined with the fact that she was the most heavily armored, heavily armed and largest warship in the UNSC Navy made it a threat to the Covenant alone.

"2 minutes… Really wish FleetCom had allowed us to engage the damn Covenant earlier… Wouldn't be so much of a damn Covenant Graveyard by then… It would be a rout…"

Nick heard, he shrugged off this and gave another order.

"Fire MACs and target those carriers… Keep the cruisers at bay with the Lances…"

Nick ordered, he crossed his arms as the _Eternity_ fired at the Covenant fleet, the Cruisers lost their shields and then took heavy fire from the Lance launchers, shooting them down.

The MAC guns took out the assault carriers much faster, the _Eternity_ had 14 MAC Guns, and punched through the carriers like a cannonball through paper.

"Hmm… The Seraphs are attacking us head on…"

Blaine muttered, Nick watched the Assault Carriers start to drop towards Reach, he crossed his arms while the Seraphs launched off to attack _Eternity_ , ignoring the rest of the UNSC fleet, the M85 Scythe AA guns on _Eternity_ targeted whatever the Longswords and Broadswords didn't pick off.

"Sir, more Slipspace ruptures off the rest of the rest on the fleet…. Over 100…"

Nick heard and his eyes widened in shock. The attack on the _Eternity_ hadn't been just an attack, it had been a diversion.

"Orders, commander?"

Nick heard, he crossed his arms once again, they would have to deal with way more of the Covenant then he thought they would have to deal with.

Nick was about to give orders, he saw explosions on the surface of Reach.

The planet was being glassed… The UNSC was getting attacked on all fronts, _Eternity_ had the ability to stop one or the other.

It was either save the fleet and hope Reach could survive glassing or protect Reach and risk the fleet being destroyed.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, I know this chapter skipped very many years. I will explain the time skip next chapter. As for why this chapter was shorter? I wanted to show off how strong** _ **Eternity**_ **is, I also didn't have many ideas yet. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will show Nick's decision and the conclusion of the battle of Reach. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
